1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rack mounts and more particularly to rack mounts for monitors, displays, televisions, CRT""s, and the like.
2. Background Art
Rack mounts for mounting electronic equipment and the like have been known. However, with the advent of LCD displays, and in particular TFT LCD displays and monitors, there is a need for a rack mount for housing such a display. The rack mount should be capable of housing the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display, and being mounted in a rack, which may accommodate at least one such rack mount. Thus, a plurality of rack mounts, each housing the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display, should be capable of being housed in a rack. The rack mount should preferably be of knock down construction, but certain portions of the rack mount may alternatively be of unitary construction, and should be capable of being assembled quickly and easily. The rack mount should be adjustable to accommodate displays, monitors, televisions, CRT""s, or other like displays having different depths. The rack mount should also be capable of being mounted in an EIA (Electronics Industry Association) equipment rack, and provide a VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association) standard mounting hole pattern for mounting the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display thereto. The rack mount should be capable of allowing cables of the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display to be fed to a space rear of the rack mount, and facilitate fastening appliances, accessories, cable ties, and/or the cables from the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display thereto. The display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display should be capable of being removably installed in the rack mount quickly and easily, and the rack mount should be capable of being removably installed in the equipment rack quickly and easily. The rack mount should be durable, long lasting, attractive, sturdy, and of simple construction.
Different rack mounts have heretofore been known. However, none of the rack mounts adequately satisfies these aforementioned needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,032 (Gill, et al.) discloses a computer equipment monitor and discriminator in an electronic equipment rack, having a storage drawer slidably mountable within the equipment rack, a display, pivotally connected to the storage drawer, a keyboard, removably mounted to the storage drawer, and a discriminator device for selecting one of a plurality of computers within the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,533 (Kammersqard, et al.) discloses a rack mount for computer and mass storage enclosure, comprising a chassis for housing a standard desk-top mounted electronic computer for juxtaposed mating with computer accessories in an EIA-configured rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,480 (Wells, Jr.) discloses an electronic rack and mounting frame for protecting sensitive electronic equipment against damage caused by impact and excessive vibration during shipping and handling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,273 (Varghese, et al.) discloses a modular computer chassis for both rack mounting and free standing use, comprising a housing adapted for receipt of a plurality of computer modules in a secured array. The modules are selectively accessible only through a cover panel door, which may be locked to secure the integrity of the array, and are mounted in the chassis on individual slides, which afford alignment and stability in the assembly thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,506 (Dubin) discloses a system and method for converting a desk top computer into a rack mounted computer, which includes mounting the chassis of the desk top computer in a carrier tray. The carrier tray is then mounted in means for sliding the carrier tray in and out of an electrical equipment rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,909 (Tang, et al.) discloses an equipment enclosure rack support rail system, comprising an elongated support rail, including an elongated side portion adapted to mount directly to the rack, and an elongated base portion adapted to directly support an equipment component, and further comprising a low profile tie-down clamp, which is securely mountable to the support rail to secure the equipment component supported by the support rail. The support rail of the system is further provided with a pair of upper alignment tabs and a pair of lower alignment tabs, which extend rearward from the side portion of the support rail. One upper alignment tab and one lower alignment tab are positioned at each end of the support rail, and are vertically spaced a fraction of an EIA-U from each other, such that the lower alignment tabs can be used to mount the rail in a whole EIA-U position, and the upper alignment tabs can be used to mount the rail and equipment component in a fractional EIA-U position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,345 (Gibbons) discloses a mounting bracket for an electronics rack, having a rack structure defining a plurality of holes spaced along the rack structure, to define retma (U) mounting unit increments of the rack. The plurality of holes are spaced along the vertical rack structure in a pattern substantially conforming to an Electronics Industry Association (EIA) standard. The mounting bracket includes a mounting bracket body, a first alignment structure extending from the mounting bracket body, and a second alignment structure extending from the mounting bracket body. The first alignment structure and the second alignment structure each are adapted to engage a hole of the rack structure, so as to align the bracket in a position along the rack structure, the first alignment structure and the second alignment structure being spaced apart, such that the bracket is alignable along the rack structure both at positions corresponding to whole retma unit increments and at positions corresponding to half retma unit increments. Electronic devices such as computer system servers may be mounted in the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,549 (Mills, et al.) discloses a chassis retaining system for securing a chassis supporting electronic equipment, such as a computer system to a rack. The chassis retaining system includes a handle and a securing device, with a retaining surface. The securing device is coupled to the handle, and the retaining surface is movable with respect to the handle. The chassis retaining system further includes a user interface device coupled to the handle and to the securing device. The user interface device is movable with respect to the handle. The user interface device is engageable by a user to move the retaining surface from a first position with respect to the handle, wherein a surface of the electronics rack in which a chassis is mounted retains the retaining surface, to a second position, wherein the surface of the electronics rack does not retain the retaining surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,250 (Foye) discloses a modular electronics mounting system having a support plate, which includes a grid of holes arranged in at least one pair of columns spaced apart by a selected distance, at a predetermined interval, and a module formed generally as a plate, such that an electronic component may be mounted thereto. The support plate is configured to be mounted to a wall, such that the grid is spaced apart from the wall. The module includes a pair of hooks extending from a first edge thereof. The hooks are spaced apart by the column spacing, such that the hooks may be arranged to extend through first and second holes in the grid. A locking pin extends from the module, such that the locking pin extends into a corresponding third hole in the grid to restrain the module against movement parallel to the support plate. The module further includes a passage, that is aligned with a fourth hole in the grid, when the hooks and locking pin are in their respective holes. The modular electronics mounting system further includes a locking pin configured for insertion into the passage and through the fourth hole in the grid, the locking pin being arranged to restrain the module against movement away from the support plate.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a rack mount capable of housing an LCD display, LCD monitor, television, CRT, or other like display therein, and being mounted in a rack, which may hold one or a plurality of the rack mounts. The rack mount should preferably be of knock down construction, but certain portions of the rack mount may alternatively be of unitary construction, and should be capable of being assembled quickly and easily. The rack mount should be adjustable to accommodate displays, monitors, televisions, CRT""s, or other like displays having different depths. The rack mount should also be capable of being mounted in an EIA (Electronics Industry Association) equipment rack, and provide a VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association) standard mounting hole pattern for mounting the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display thereto. The rack mount should be capable of allowing cables of the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display to be fed to a space rear of the rack mount, and facilitate fastening appliances, accessories, cable ties, and/or the cables from the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display thereto. The display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display should be capable of being removably installed in the rack mount quickly and easily, and the rack mount should be capable of being removably installed in the equipment rack quickly and easily. The rack mount should be durable, long lasting, attractive, sturdy, and of simple construction.
The present invention is directed to a rack mount capable of housing an LCD display, LCD monitor, television, CRT, or other like display, the rack mount capable of being mounted in a rack, which may hold one or a plurality of the rack mounts. The rack mount is preferably of knock down construction, but certain portions of the rack mount may alternatively be of unitary construction, and may be assembled quickly and easily. The rack mount is adjustable to accommodate displays, monitors, televisions, CRT""s, or other like displays having different depths. The rack mount may be mounted in an EIA (Electronics Industry Association) equipment rack, and provides a VESA (Video Electronics Standards Association) standard mounting hole pattern for mounting the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display thereto. The rack mount is capable of allowing cables of the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display to be fed to a space rear of the rack mount, and facilitate fastening appliances, accessories, cable ties, and/or the cables from the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display thereto. The display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display may be removably installed in the rack mount quickly and easily, and the rack mount may removably installed in the equipment rack quickly and easily. The rack mount is durable, long lasting, attractive, sturdy, and of simple construction.
A rack mount for housing a display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display, having features of the present invention comprises: a face plate having a first substantially rectangular hole therein, adapted for viewing the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display therethrough, a second substantially rectangular hole therein for accessing a portion of the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display therethrough, and means for mounting the rack mount thereto a rack; bezels fastened thereto the face plate adjacent the first substantially rectangular hole and extending thereinto the first substantially rectangular hole at a substantially minimal glare reflecting angle therefrom the face plate; retaining brackets fastened thereto the face plate adjacent the second substantially rectangular hole and extending thereinto the second substantially rectangular hole; a substantially rectangular cover plate removably fastened thereto the retaining brackets, and covering the second substantially rectangular hole, when the substantially rectangular cover plate is fastened thereto the retaining brackets; an H shaped back plate having means for mounting the display, monitor, television, CRT, or other like display thereto; L shaped brackets, fastened thereto the face plate; U shaped brackets fastened thereto the H shaped back plate and the L shaped brackets; and the rack mount having slot means for adjusting depth of the rack mount, the U shaped brackets and the L shaped brackets fastened one to the other at the slot means for adjusting the depth.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings where:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a rack mount, constructed in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a front view of the rack mount;
FIG. 3 is a side view of the rack mount; and
FIG. 4 is an exploded view of the rack mount.